I Wasn't Looking For Trouble, But It Came Looking For Me
by Amelia Forest
Summary: A mysterious women from Neal's past returns to New York with a dangerous proposition. Will Neal give into her charms and risk losing everything he has and going back to prison? Is he walking right into a long con? Set sometime in Season 2 after Kates death. Rated M to be safe - some language and sexual scenes My fist fanfic ever, please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1 - The Penny Drops

**"I wasn't looking for trouble, but it came looking for me"**

Neal reached into his pocket for his phone, then stopped, there was something in there that he certainly hadn't put there himself.

In his hand was a large gold coin, depicting Zeus on one side and a snake on the other. No way, Neal thought to himself, its not possible for her to be in New York, this had to be Mozzie playing an April fool on him, ok so it was November but knowing Mozzie he'd think he was being ironic or something. That was the only explanation.

Neal grabbed his phone 'Mozzie, meet me at the house in 5" he said before hanging up and grabbing a taxi, he needed to figure out what was going on asap.

'Moz, great your here' Neal said opening the door'You called me and so I came, tis the ever lasting burden of a best friend to be there when one is required' Mozzie said gallantly walking into Neal's apartment."What is may I ask is so urgent that you needed me round here instantaneously?" Mozzie added sitting down

"Did you put this in my pocket?" Neal said franticly shoving the coin over to Mozzie.

"God no, I'm not even that cruel. Oh my, no you don't think?" Mozzie hesitated "is it real?"

"Of course it's real, no one except for me, you and her know about the coins and even if someone did then they wouldn't know to put one in my pocket" Neal said

"Well did you see her, did you fell anyone bump into you?" Mozzie questioned frantically

Neal just locked at Mozzie eyebrows raised

"right, like you would with her" Mozzie quickly corrected himself

Neal sat down at the table twiddling the coin in his hand and sighed heavily running his left hand through his hair. He had always known this would happen, that she'd show up one day, one way or another. It had been nearly 10 years and he still wasn't rid of her, part of him wanted to be so badly. But another part of him, part of him that he didn't want to admit to himself was excited she was back. Eager in anticipation of the drama she would bring with her, after all she always did. She was the one bit of his old life that he couldn't completely walk away from, the one that made him do things he wouldn't dream off and further more the one that excited him the most and that, that was what made her so terrifying.

"you know what this means don't you Neal" Mozzie said gently breaking the heavy silence that has fallen between them.

"Yes I know what it means Moz" Neal said angrily clenching the coin in his fist. "My wife is back in town!"

There were six coins in all each disciplining a Greek God on one side and a mythological creature on the other, they are said to be possible proof for the existence off Atlantis, one on its own would be worth more than Grease itself, but as a set there practically priceless, worth billions to the right collector. The actual fact of there existence has never been recorded, it was rumoured an19th century archaeologist found them on a dig but rather then recording them kept them back as a family heir loom and souvenir of his trip, not realising there worth. However they eventually died out with the family and remained just a myth. That is until one popped up in the artefacts cabinet of a local library in Tabarca. Not than anyone really noticed, well nobody but the History professor at Yale, he wrote a book on it that was completely discredited and put aside as someone who had believed a silly myth. A book that Mozzie had given to Neal. At fist he regarded it as another one of Mozzie's crazy conspiracy theories, but after he thought about it he realised it was the perfect con, you can't be arrested for stealing something that doesn't exist right? Unfortunately a certain green eyed beauty had they same idea, and well that's when things got complicated and he ended up with a wife.


	2. Chapter 2 - Unlocking Answers

"Hello Neal" he heard a cool sexy English ascent say as he walked into his apartment

"Ruby" Neal said by way of a greeting, flashing his slightly smug but unbelievably charming smile at the women sat a his table. She was as beautiful as he remembered, jet black hair that shocked against her porcelain skin and big green eyes so deep they could almost be called emerald. She sat in a little black dress, slit at the side to reveal her long crossed legs and killer heals.

"You miss me?" She said taking a sip of the wine she had poured herself and lighting up the cigarette she pulled out of the packet placed on the table.

"You know how I feel about that" Neal said walking over to Ruby and taking the cigarette from her month and putting it out in the sink. He had hated her smoking, it was such a disgusting habit, in fact he had even moaned about it on their wedding day if he remembered rightly.

"Hey, there not cheap you know, imports from France, extra thin." Ruby protested but returned an equally charming smile

"I get it, for the certificated lung cancer." Neal replied why pouring himself a glass of wine from the bottle she'd opened. He laughed slightly to himself, that was so typical of Ruby, she had even more expensive tastes than him, she was the sort to go down to the welfare office decked out in Dior and Swarovski

"Were all gunna die someday Neal, anyway Emma has one of the highest rates of health insurance going." said Ruby

"Your still using Emma Brown? How has that alias not been burnt by now?" Neal questioned, he couldn't keep Nick Holden alive for more than a year, Ruby had been Emma before they'd even met.

"Well, unlike someone I don't run around giving the FBI reasons to look for me" Roxy said a wicked look dancing across her face "How was prison by the way?"

"Routine" Neal answered sporting a look to match hers "You never came to visit"

"You know my feelings about prison, why voluntary enter somewhere I've spent so long avoiding anyway its not like you made a big effort to get in touch when you got out, I had to find out from Pervy Gerard, not a pleasant experience. And I had to do a lot more digging to find out about your new job. Is it true you in bed with the FEDS now. Working with Burke off all people?"

"Peters not so bad" Neal answered defensively

"So it is true and fact remains he's still a FED, I never would have guessed I'd end up married to grass"

"Hey, I may be many things but I'm not a snitch, I just didn't feel like spending the best part of my life locked up or running away, some off us have trouble just walking away from our lives, leaving everyone we care about behind" Neal said irritated

Ruby sighed, obviously Neal still hadn't gotten over her, not that it was necessary a bad thing. Partly because it meant she had something to use to her advantage. But mainly because in many ways she was still drawn to him, there was a certain something about Neal that no other man she had met had, a combination of confidence, arrogance and mischief. After all it wasn't every day Ruby walked down the isle in a little chapel somewhere lost in the south of France. And although she had eventually realized she had to work alone for not only her sanity but that off others around her and settling down really isn't an option for people like her and Neal. She still often thought of him and the jobs they pulled together, much of Ruby's best work in fact, not that she was planing to let Neal know that any time soon

"Ok, fine your not a snitch" Ruby said not in the mood to rise to the bate

"Why are you here?" Neal blurted out suddenly after a long silence

"What I can't just pop round to say hello, no ulterior motive necessary?" Ruby answered taking anther sip from her glass, Neal's taste in wine really was quite good she thought to herself

"Ruby I know you, there's always an ulterior motive he said raising an eyebrow at her

"What do I do Neal?" Ruby answered him twirling her glass in her hand

"Don't change the subject" Neal said flatly

"I'm not" Ruby said quickly, with a suggestive glint in her eye

Neal sighed, Ruby was enjoying making him fish for answers, toying and teasing people was her thing.

"Fine I'll bite. Ruby Walton former runner of the long con now the best fixer this side of the Atlantic, you name it she'll get it. Information, valuables, documents it doesn't matter if give her a request she'll give you a price." Neal said pacing the length of his apartment

"Exactly and its not about the price of the item..." said Ruby

"…Its about how much it is worth to whom asks for it" Neal finished for her. "Still that doesn't tell me why your here"

"I have something very valuable to you Caffrey" Ruby said getting up and walking over to lean against the kitchen sideboard

"I very much doubt that" Neal said turning to face her

"Oh yer" Ruby said pulling out a small key ring from her purse and spinning it round her finger

"Is that" Neal began to say

"The key to your anklet" Ruby cut him off "Yes, yes it is"

"How?" Neal questioned almost in disbelief

"Oh its a very long boring story that involves a Marshall named Keith a Honkey-Tonk bar and some ruffies, not that its important the fact is I have it and if you want it and I need your help" Ruby said some what flirtatiously still twiddling the key ring on her finger

"Who says I want it?" Neal said defensively

"Please Neal, what's the point if being out if your still in prison?" Ruby said a very matter of fact tone to her voice

"Ok say I do want it, what could you possibly need my help with. "Neal said wandering over to Ruby turning on his charming grin as he moved until they were inches apart

"I mean you made it very clear when you left that you preferred to work alone, and I know your are more than capable of handling yourself." Neal said reaching his hand up to brush a stray piece of hair aside from Ruby's cheek. By this point his voice had become slow and seductive. "So I can't think of anything I could possibly have to offer you" Neal leaned in and whispered in Ruby's ear

As he did so Ruby noticed a rush of lust run through her. Neal noticed it to and choose this moment to strike.

He put one hand round her waste firmly and pulled her into him to deep rough kiss his soft pink lips pushed into the red lipstick fullness of hers. Why doing so, slipping his hand into hers and tangling there fingers together, a light as a feather inching the key off her finger and onto his.

Most girls would have been overcome by his touch and completely missed the lift. However Ruby was not most girls. Pretending to want to speed things along, Ruby leaned back on the side, opening her legs and moving her head back revealing her collar bone for him to kiss. As Neal's lips moved down her neck, her hands effortlessly delved into his pocket and took back the key quickly palming it before she kissed him once more then slowly placed a hand on his solder and he pulled away.

Ruby began to giggle, Neal knew that laugh, beautiful, devilish, worrying and attractive all at once.

"Nice try Caffrey" she whispered in his ear before turning to leave

What? Neal thought momentary then reached into the pocket he'd slid the key into of course coming up empty handed. He had forgotten Ruby had been the one to teach him that move.

"See you around" Ruby added before disappearing out the door

Neal couldn't tell weather to consider that last comment as a threat, still for sum reason his was grinning.


	3. Chapter 3 - What Do you want from me?

**Author Note: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is really sort by chapter 4 will be up very soon :D please R&R I would love to know what you all think even if its constructive criticism :)**

Neal lay on his couch running the coin across his hand so it slid in-between each finger and pondering what it could possibly be that Ruby needed his help with. I mean it wasn't like Neal was the only conman Ruby knew, hell she was more in the loop than anyone through her line of work so if she needed a crew to pull a job she didn't have to go through Neal. She could crack safes without too much of a problem when she had to, she was a better thief than he was, well she'd had more practice anyway, they were pretty much matched when it came to pickpocketing and lock picking. The only thing he could do that Ruby couldn't was... forge. Uh oh, Neal thought as the revelation hit him, Ruby was gunna ask him to forge something for her and since she'd had to come to him it was going to be something very difficult and very very illegal. The last thing he wanted was to go back to prison but he did want to get his hands on that key. Being able to go off anklet whenever he wanted would be bliss, all he would need to do was unlock it then put in on June's dog or get a cat or even Mozzie's rat if all else failed. Then he could walk about freely, go to expeditions when he wanted to, see more than two miles of the city and more importantly find out who killed Kate without Peter knowing he was looking into it. Yes he needed that key and if he was gunna get it, he was gunna have to help Ruby. He just prayed to god he didn't get caught. Neal sighed to himself clenching the coin in his fist. For once it would be nice to see Ruby without her bringing a heap full of trouble with her, but no... that just wasn't her style.

"I take it you've had a visit from the wicked witch of the west" he heard Mozzie's voice say from behind him

Neal flipped the coin up in the air and sat up on the couch "she's not that bad Moz" he said

"Ok, so the girl who some how, drives you to point of madness that you propose to her and further more got ahead with the wedding. Only to have her walk out after 6 months without even singing the divorce papers is_ "not so bad"_" Moz said huffily, him and Ruby had never got on despite Moz being the best man at the wedding

"It wasn't like that" Neal said

"No Neal, that was exactly what it was like" said Mozzie

Neal smiled watching Mozzie in a strop was always amusing "Did you just come round to give me marital guidance or would you like to here what she had to say"

"I suppose" Moz said pouting, taking the seat opposite Neal

"Ok so she has a key to my anklet" Neal said beaming

"Wow, well if anyone can get anything she can, but still that's impressive" Mozzie conceded

"Yer I know, but she won't give it me until I help her with something" Neal added

"What?" Mozzie questioned

"Well I don't know, she never told me, we kinda got distracted" Neal tailored off

Mozzie raised his eyebrows at him, he could never understand how Neal allowed women to become his biggest weakness and Ruby was especially 5ft.6 of kryptonite.

"I was trying to lift the key" Neal quickly tried to justify himself after catching Mozzie's look

"Sure, so you have no idea what she wants?"

"Well, not directly but there's only one thing I can do that she can't" Neal said standing up and placing both hands on the back of the couch leaning on it

"Forge" Mozzie answered quickly with a smile "And if she's come to you, then its not gunna be your bog standard Monet to tourists scam." Mozzie said his smile widening "Oh I love a challenge "

"I haven't said yes yet" Neal said quickly

"But your going to right, I mean you have to, No anklet means you won't constantly be at the suits beck and call, we could run tomorrow, be free from the blasted FBI forever" Moz said getting excited.

"Hold on Moz, If I get caught then it could very well be back to prison forever and I'm not leaving New York until we find out who killed Kate." Neal said in a stern tone

"Ok, Ok whatever but to still have the key as an option would be nice and you can't tell me you don't have any inkling to flex the old forgers muscle again. Anyway for all her faults, of which there are many might I add, Ruby knows what she's doing and how not to get caught. She's not even known to the FBI." Moz said hurriedly

"So you think I should do it?" Neal said already knowing the answer

"Of course you should do it" Moz practically jumped out of his seat with exasperation

"Hmm" Neal said walking over to the balcony and staring out at the New York sky line "lets see what she wants fist."


	4. Chapter 4 - You Jump, I Jump

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I hope your all enjoying this story so far, please, please review :D **

Neal stood in the elevator as he watched the numbers clime on the display above him, trying to ignore the butterfly's flying around his stomach. Neal had no idea why Ruby made him feel this way, she was just any other girl, ok so she was a sharp and smart and beautiful girl but so was Kate. Kate who actually loved him and cared for him, who bothered to show up to visiting week after week why he was inside, Kate who didn't fell the need to play people like Ruby did, to toy with him just for fun. Then again that was what made Ruby so brilliant, the constant teasing, the fact that even when you had her it still felt like the chase. That's probably why he was stupid enough to marry her, to try and prove the point that he had finally won her. That's probably why he felt so nervous now because the chase was on again and the stubborn part of him wanted to catch her once and for all.

*Bing*

The elevator doors slid open and Neal stepped out to the dramatic sight of the New York sky line stretched out before him, millions of tiny lights twinkling before his eyes. He turned to look around and saw a cloud of smoke coming from a corner. That must be her he thought to himself.

"I see you got my postcard" Ruby said stubbing out her smoke with a smile as Neal approached her

"The top of the Empire State at midnight, a tad dramatic don't you think." Neal replied with a grin

"Well Lady Liberty's out of your radios." Ruby said winking at him "So, long day at the office, must get tiring catching all those bad guys, making the streets of New York safer one white collar criminal at a time" Ruby said doing an impression of a clichévoice over

"You know for someone who's been state side for fifteen years your attempt at the American accent is terrible." Neal said receiving a nudge in the side from Ruby's elbow for his trouble. He put his hands out in from of him laughing "Hey, hey, ok, I was kidding" Neal protested

"So I'm assuming you've had long enough to work out what I need your help with" Ruby said turning to look out at the city before them

"A forgery" Neal answered bluntly

"Yes but not just any forgery" Ruby added

"Oh yer?" Neal said inquisitively

"A client of mine has asked for a replica Secret Service identification papers with the Name James Harrison." Ruby said calmly

"What?!" Neal said dumbstruck he was nearly speechless, no one in their right might went anywhere near the Secret Service, firstly they had worldwide jurisdiction, they could essentially do what they want with you once the caught you (and there was deliberately no if in that sentence) and second if you fucked with them you were going down for life, no negotiation available. "No way, no way am I messing with the Secret Service, you know what those guys can do, your have to find someone else, I'm not going there" Neal said hurriedly waving his arms in the air

"Gees, calm down Neal, you know as well as I do there is no one else, why do you think I came to the best for this? There's to much to lose with shoddy workmanship" Ruby said turning to him

"That's because those things are made with the sole intention they can't be faked. There not just like any old state ID I could knock up in an afternoon, they have special paper and seals and individual approved bar codes, the whole deal!" Neal said exasperated

"Look just breathe for a second, do you really think I'm gunna let this play so it can blow back on us. You of all people should know I always cover my tracks. If my client wants to get involved in messing with the SS it's his business why would I stop him, but you and I are cleverer than that so even if what ever he does with it means they work out its a fake, the name Neal Caffrey isn't gunna cross anyone's mind ok" Ruby said weaving her way over to him, straightening his tie before placing a hand on his chest and giving him a reassuring smile.

"And just how do you plan to do that" Neal said begrudgingly but Ruby could tell by the look in his eye he was caving

"I have my ways" She said flashing that cheeky smile at him again

"Why are you doing this anyway, I thought you always avoided jobs like these, you always claim to be staying off the radar of the government" Neal questioned

"Well he's a very good client, a repeat customer plus I owe him a pretty big favour after I got in a bit of a tight spot in Rome a few months back" Ruby responded

"You were in Rome?" Neal said sounding surprised

"Some of us do get to go more than two miles" Ruby said smiling "It was a job, one family needed intel on another family, only well I got caught and lets just say the family I was trying to get dirt on weren't to happy about it"

"So your client stopped you getting killed by the Italian mob" Neal said

"Something like that" Ruby said nonchalantly as if having the Mafia after her was no big deal

"Well that does warrant a pretty big favour" Neal said the tone in his voice letting Ruby know he was on board

"So your do it?" Ruby said monetarily lapsing and showing how relived she was on her face before returning to her usual cool demeanour, hoping Neal didn't notice

"I can't go back to prison Ru you have no idea what its like, two miles is still better than twelve square feet of cell any day" Neal said staring out into the horizon once more

Ruby smiled to herself, Neal hadn't called her Ru in a dacade and she'd forgoton how much she loved his pet name for her. "Neal do you trust me?" she said placing a hand on his arm and staring pointedly into his sparkling blue eyes

That was a question Neal had asked himself time and time again. Did he trust Ruby? He didn't have any reason to, after all she had walked out on him. But then again she had never once lied to him, sure she held her cards close to her chest but so did he, it was the only way to survive the criminal underworld, but she had never directly lied to him. And more than that she had been there for him, she had saved his arse more than once before and some how he knew if he was in hot water again and called her, she'd be there. Maybe this was his time to be there for her, in some weird fucked up illegal kinda way. So, well yes he thought he did trust her, he couldn't help it, he couldn't explain it either but he did more than Moz maybe even more than Kate, though he felt terrible for admitting it to himself.

"Yes" Neal said almost silently after a long pause

"Then know I won't let you go back prison, I promise" Ruby said a sense of certainty in her voice before leaning into him and kissing him passionately

For a beautiful moment Neal and Ruby were lost in one another, for that minuet nothing else mattered it was just the two of them, standing on top of New York as the city moved beneath them.

All Neal could think of was how much he'd missed Ruby without even noticing, he'd distracted himself with forging bonds and Kate but he had truly missed her. From the day she'd walked out on him to the day he walked in to see her in his apartment.

When Ruby kissed him she felt like eight years hadn't passed between them, she felt like it was their fist date (ok, so they weren't casing a public library) but she still had the same feeling of excitement and anticipation running through her that she couldn't explain, that she didn't want to explain, it was just there...perfect.

Ruby pulled away slowly holding onto every last second of there embrace before placing a pre-paid, untraceable cell in Neal's hand.

"Call me with what you need" she whispered to him and with that she was gone. Away down the elevator Neal arrived in.

So, Neal thought to himself, let the fun begin, Mozzie was gunna hate this. Still, he had said he loved a challenge, they sure had one now.


	5. Chapter 5 - Stepping Out

"So, what are we cooking?" Mozzie asked Neal the second he walked in the door of his apartment. He was nearly jumping out of his chair with excitement

"Your not gunna like it Moz" Neal warned

"Nonsense, any excuse to see the master at work once again, so come on..." Moz said eagerly

Neal sighed, am much as making Mozzie sweat was amusing him, he was gunna have to tell him and he already knew what he was gunna say. Exactly what he had said when Ruby first asked him to do it.

"Secret Service ID papers" Neal said bluntly pouring himself as glass of wine, from the open bottle on the table. What was it with this week and people helping themselves to his wine, you'd think he'd opened up a bar.

"No" Moz said "Neal you can't, messing with the Secret Service, it's piratically criminal suicide."

"Your the one who said I should do it" Neal shot back at him

"That was before I knew it was the SS, I mean a Raphael yes, bonds yes, the frigging Monalisa even but you can't mess with the SS Neal" Moz said hurriedly throwing his arms in the air and pacing up and down the room.

"Calm down, we've done harder things before, it'll be fine" Neal said trying to convince himself as much as Moz

"It will not be fine Neal, messing with the SS never leads to fine. It leads to very long stays in very small prison cells. That is if they don't take you off to be tested by the aliens that secretly rule them. I am not willing to become somethings Petri-dish Neal" Moz said almost shouting

Neal laughed, were Mozzie got his idea's from he would never know.

"Look, Ruby knows how to cover her tracks better than anyone, you should know I had you looking for her for 2 years and all you could come up with a couple of hotel rooms. She says she's not gunna let this blow back on me, on us" Neal said in a calm charming voice trying to con Mozzie into thinking he was a hundred percent confident in Ruby, when actually it was more fifty/fifty.

"And you trust her?" Moz asked beginning to concede

There was that question again Neal thought smiling to himself

"Yer I guess I do" Neal said "I know we'll be ok Moz, no Allen probing I promise"

Moz huffed and slumped down onto Neal's sofa "Well if you trust her and I trust you, against my better judgement, I'm willing to help" Mozzie said "But you owe me" he added

"But of course" Neal said smiling

'So what now' Moz said expectantly

What now exactly. Neal didn't know were to begin, after seeing Ruby his walk home had been consumed by about a hundred different ideas and plays forming in his head all at once. He couldn't process what to and in what order. It was just one big mess. One minuet he was being logical taking himself though the same time line the paperwork would go through before it was delivered to its recipient. They he realized doing that would mean the work would be to neat, to exact and real life wasn't like that. Then he had though about things more fluidly, picturing the finished article in his head and working backward, but then it would come out to artistic and to creative to be real. It was impossible, he was in unknown territory, sure he had forged ID before and government documents but nothing that was this particular, this complex, that required so much more than a simple 'cut and paste job' as he and Moz called it.

Then it hit him, as if Moz's question had triggered something in his brain to click and now it was so painfully obvious he hated himself for not thinking of it before.

"I need to see and original" Neal said suddenly into the room

"Ok right, coz there just lying about all over the place" Moz said

"Not here, but I know somewhere they will be" Neal said with a smile

"Do you care to elaborate" Moz said irritably

"Not just yet Moz, I need to call Ruby"

Ruby was relaxing in the giant jacuzzi bath in her lavish penthouse room of the metropolitan when her phone rang. When she heard it a small flutter of excitement ran through her stomach before she rained her self in. You are not a 15 yr old high school girl waiting on a call from Justin fucking Bieber, she reminded herself hurriedly, before answering her phone.

"This better be important, your interrupting my bubble bath" Ruby said in her familiar cool undertone

"Well I was gunna ask you for something I need but thinking about it now, I better come over right away and tell you in person" Neal said flirtatiously

"In your wet dreams" Ruby answered giggling "What do want?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Neal asked

"I'm not sure, but Neal with all due respect, haven't you got enough to be getting on with without adding a date into the mix" Ruby said smiling, remembering how Neal had never quite grasped the concept of separating business and pleasure.

"You flatter yourself, this is work" Neal said

"Oh" Ruby said surprise in her voice

"There's a gathering of ambassadors at the British embassy buildings tomorrow night, I need to get my hands on some originals before I can start work on the forgery and I'm guessing there will be some upstanding members of the Secret Service there. And since we haven't worked together in a while, it might be a nice chance to see if we can still pull of the Drunken Heir." Neal said

Ruby smiled to herself twiddling her hair with her free hand. The Drunken Heir was always fun. Neal would play an incredibly obnoxious, drunken and spoilt son of some rich broker or whatever and Ruby would play his long suffering PA and chaperon Neal would be busy showing himself up why Ruby would be seeking solace in the face of her embarrassment from there target. Then Neal would cause an uproar and do something to distract attention, why Ruby would make the lift, before passing whatever it was to Neal as she pretended to try and deal with him. It was fun and very exciting. Plus it meant a chance to go to a big swanky do that she always enjoyed. And getting into the embassy wouldn't be to hard, if she remembered rightly the British Ambassadors daughter owed her a favor after she constructed an elaborate cover up of a DUI incident.

'hmm, I do love an excuse to go shopping in New York, but you can't take the papers back with you, it's gunna be to obvious if one goes missing and two people nobody recognizes were there, you have to make a copy some how' said Ruby

'Not a problem I'm sure Mozzie has some kind of gadget for that' Neal said 'Pick you up at seven' he added before hanging up.

'What are you so cheerful about?' Mozzie asked noticing the huge ridiculous grin that appeared on Neal's face after he hung up the phone.

'What? Nothing' Neal said quickly disguising the grin

'hmmm' Mozzie said suspiciously 'I think your liking this working with Ruby thing a bit to much'

Mozzie was giving Neal one of his all knowing looks that always drove him crazy. Ok, so maybe he did have a point, maybe he was getting a bit too much of a kick out of working with Ruby. But he's said it before and he'd say it again, there really was no one else quite like her.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Drunken Heir

**Authors Note: Hey all sorry for delay in updating but I think this chapter is worth the wait, I'm really happy with it hope you like it as much as I do :D **

Ruby was just applying the last of her ruby red lipstick when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hello again" She said greeting Neal, one perfectly varnished hand leaning on her side the other on the door frame.

"Wow" Neal said. Ruby looked amazing a slick but stylish red A cut dress, tightly caressing every inch of her curvy frame. 'I love the dress' he added stunned

"Thank you it's Dior" Ruby said smiling at him as she walked over to her dresser and picked up her matching clutch purse.

"Oh yer who bought it?" Neal said, knowing that Ruby rarely splurged with her own money.

Ruby laughed "The same mark that paid for the room" she said as she gracefully walked over and straightened Neal's tie "You don't clean up so bad yourself Caffrey"

Ruby had noticed the immaculate navy suit the second he'd walked in the room. Perfectly synchronized with a pale pink shirt and handkerchief forming a perfect triangle out of the top pocket. "Who knew a fed era would suit you'" she added referring to the navy blue hat curving downwards on Neal's head.

"I'm glad you approve, you ready?" He said opening the door and gesturing to leave.

"Lets go to work" Ruby said and winked at him

Neal and Ruby pulled up in a large black Rolls Royce that Neal had lifted the keys of in the car park of Ruby's hotel. There driver for the evening Mozzie had been carefully recalling all the times he was forced to drive for them in the past in a disapproving way. Notifying them both on several occasions that the car industry was more corrupt than the US Army and that he felt a traitor being forced to contribute to the amount of cars on the cites streets.

"Yes, thank you Mozzie" Ruby said when she had reached the end of her Mozzie rant limit. Pressing the button on the inside of her door that activated the sound proof screen to go up.

"Now that's better" She said once the screen had lifted "Its time you got into character" she added turning to Neal and passing him a whiskey lozenge from her purse.

"Just like old times" he said popping the sweet into his moth. Although they tasted pretty vile they were the quickest way to make everyone who came within 5 feet of you suspect you'd been drinking for England.

"Ok here goes" Neal said as Mozzie pulled up outside the embassy

Ruby got out fist and walked up to the two security guards on the door, noticing as she did the pervy looks all over there faces. Why are men always such pigs she thought to herself. Then took it back reminding herself that she was doing exactly the same thing a few hours ago to the eye candy in the hotel gym.

"Good Evening, your name please" The security guard holding a clip board said

"Lord Burton accompanied by Emily Brown" Ruby said smiling sweetly at him

"Welcome Miss Brown, your Lordship" He said turning to nod at Neal who had emerged from the car slightly staggering for effect 'Right this way' he said indicating for them to walk through the doors the second security guard was now holding open for them.

"Thank you" Ruby said nodding at them both

"Come on then gorgeous" Neal said in a very loud very posh voice, attempting some kind of English accent. Pulling Ruby under his arm and grabbing her ass as they walked into the main ball room.

"Nice job getting us on the list" he whispered in her ear as he did so.

"Thank you, what's with the Dick Van Dike impersonation?" Ruby questioned baffled and amused by the interesting interpretation on the British accent Neal had applied.

"The don't make non-citizens Lords" Neal again whispered as the headed for the bar

Of course the don't! Ruby thought, furious at herself for making such as obvious mistake. Maybe this wasn't going to be as essay as Ruby thought after all. It had been a long time since the pair had worked together and they hadn't rehearsed tonight's play. Come on Ruby, she internally reprimanded herself, never let there be doubt in your mind why in character, that's how mistakes happen.

"Double scotch and a glass of champagne for the lady. Actually fuck it! Make it a triple, its a free bar right" Neal said loudly, the "fuck it" drawing everyone's attention. One did not curse at these types of occasions.

As everyone turned to the face them, both Neal and Ruby simultaneously scanned the room. An array a various ambassadors and socialites were doted around, standing idly making small talk as waiters with champagne and canapés mingled among them. A string quartet accompanying the whole affair. Neal spotted him fist. A tall man in an entirely black suit with just the hit of a wireless earpiece emerging from his right ear.

"Over there left hand comer" Neal whispered nodding towards the man

"Yer I got him" said Ruby clocking the guy

From that moment on the con was on.

Neal set to work making a show of himself, something that always came surprisingly easy to him. He was loud and rude to waiters demanding things and asking stupid questions. He was obnoxious to the other gusts leaning in just a bit to close whiles bragging about the various fictional houses and estates Lord Burton's father owned. Splaying his hands about as he did causing most of the gusts to smile polity and quickly find a reason to exit the conversation. He made it very clear to everyone Ruby or Emily as she was tonight, was his PA, demanding various bits of information from her, times of flights, meetings set up that week ect. Ruby just polity responded whiles looking embarrassed and flustered. After about an hour, Ruby began talking to the SS agent. She quickly learnt he was with the British ambassador and his wife, and his name was Steve. After about ten more minuets of a mixture of charm and moaning about working for the Lord she also learnt, he to was not a fan of his job and the accompanying ambassadors to events was not what he was expecting from a career in the SS.

"Look out duty calls" said Steve smiling at Ruby

She turned to look at the direction he was nodding towards to see Neal stumbling over. When he reached them he slung his arm around her spilling the contents of his glass on both her and the floor. The signal for her to make the lift.

"Arrh!" Ruby screeched dabbing at her dress "Oh no... no, no, no" she said dramatically, but without over doing it. "I only hired this for this evening, I can't afford to not get the deposit back and its ruined"

"Calm down Emily, it's only a dress, I'll get you a new one, hey I'll buy you the fucking company if you like" Neal said slurring slightly

"Oh just go away would you" Ruby shouted angrily at Neal

"Hey, that's no way to speak to your boss young lady, I should fire you right on the spot" Neal shouted back maintaining his slur, before turning to go back to the bar.

Ruby still in mock horror turned to Steve

"You see, it's stuff like this, that I was talking about, it's like working for a spoilt child! He never treats me with any respect or even like I'm a person and then he does something like this and it's my fault" Ruby said frantically, her voice getting high pitched and choppy before she forced tears down her cheeks. "I just wish he wouldn't do things like this!"

"Hey, its ok, it'll be fine, I'm sure the dress shop will understand and we all have to work with horrible people sometimes." Steve said reaching up and giving Ruby a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

That was all she needed, quick as a flash she forced herself into Steve's arms, weeping against his chest. 'It's just so embarrassing and so hard you know' she said between muffled sobs.

Steve was taken aback it had happened so quickly he didn't know what to do. He just sort of tensed himself and stood there in shock.

Once Neal saw Ruby make her move into the arms of SS agent, he set about causing a distraction.

"Oh if your so fucking upset over a dress, I'll get you one now. Here you have hers, she's far to old to pull it off anyway" Neal shouted. Grabbing the ambassadors wife by the shoulder and beginning to unzip her dress. The women tensed up in shock and outrage and shoved Neal of off her screaming. Security waded in grabbing Neal by the arms and dragging him away.

While this was going on. Ruby still sobbing on Steve, reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a sheet of folded paper, simultaneously lifting the ID badge pinned to his belt. Just as she grabbed them Steve shoved her away and waded in to jump Neal. Helping the other security guards to restrain him. Taking advantage of the fact everyone's eyes were focused on the little up roar, Ruby quickly unfolded the document, thanking her lucky stars it was ID papers and not a shopping list or something and used Mozzie's instant scanner pen, he had kindly provided for the little mission, to scan in the documents, wirelessly straight to Mozzie's computer he was waiting with in the car outside. As soon as the green light had flashed on the end on the pen to single all data had been received she refolded the documents and palmed them back into her hand. With all this completed in less than minuet she left out a breath of relief before going over to help as Lord Burton's PA with the situation.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, there really is no need for a scene were leaving" Ruby said as she positioned herself between Steve and one of the security guard's, reaching out for Neal's arm with one hand and slipping the documents back into Steve's jacket with the other.

"I'm so sorry again, come on" she said, half carrying, half dragging Neal away from the crowd and out of the door.

"I didn't want to come to your fucking party anyway!" Neal shouted waving the arm that wasn't round Ruby in the air dramatically as they swept through the double doors and piled into the Rolls waiting for them outside.

Once the door was safely slammed shut the pair breathed heavily, before looking at each other and bursting into giggles.

"Did you get them ok?" Neal said between laughs

"Please" Ruby said "This is me your talking to"

"I'll take that as a yes then" Neal said smiling

What a night he thought to himself as he lent back into the comfy leather interior of the car smiling, staring out of the window as the city rolled on past him. All the anonymous faces and skyscrapers blissfully unaware of the roller-coaster events of the last two hours. He had missed this, the post con buzz. The sensational feeling off getting away scot-free without anyone even knowing anything was out of place. Yep, this was the part of his old life that he hadn't tasted for so long and had forgotten just how sweet it was. This was the reason he had become a con man, it was all for the buzz.


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1 - Cause for Celebration

**Authors Note: A two part chapter for you all because this came out really long but having it as two separate chapters wouldn't make much sense to the story, hope you enjoy :D x**

The three pulled up outside Ruby's hotel.

"Well I think this calls for a celebratory drink don't you?" Ruby said as they entered the lobby

"I can't, I have somewhere to be" said Mozzie abruptly

"Oh come on Moz, you can't hate me that much" Ruby said nudging him in side

"Although you may think it is Ruby, not everything is about you" Mozzie said scowling at her

"Ok sensitive" Ruby said shaking her head

"See you later Neal, I'll re park the car and give the keys into the desk say I found them on the floor or something" Mozzie said nodding at him and walking out the hotel

"Hey, Moz wait up" Neal called after him, but he had already gone

"What was all that about?" Ruby questioned as they entered the elevator

"With Mozzie, who knows, right?" Neal said smiling

Ruby scanned her key card into the door of her penthouse suit and headed straight for the mini bar.

"So what are we drinking? I always think champagne is far to cliché" Ruby said searching through the huge variety of mini bottles the hotel had supplied

"Well I've had quite enough scotch for one evening, though most of it ended up in the pot plants, you got any wine in there?" Neal answered

"Oh your so boring, sure I can't tempt you into a shot?" Ruby said already knowing the answer and pulling out the most expensive white from the chilled wine rack.

"Not for me, thanks" Neal predictably said

Ruby corked the bottle and grabbed two glasses from the shelf before generously pouring the wine.

"To pulling off and old play" Neal said as he raised his glass to hers

Ruby smiled and clicked hers against his, as she did so, suddenly becoming very aware her dress with still soaked in liquor.

"I do wish we worked out a way to do it without ruining a perfectly good Dior" she said smiling and walking into her bedroom to change.

"Help me with the zippier would you?" she called to Neal

Neal spun round and took a large sip of his wine, before placing it on the side and walking into Ruby's massive bedroom decorated with numerous pieces of worthless artwork that looked expensive as was always the way in hotels.

"Nice digs" he said as he entered

"It'll do for now" Ruby said laughing as Neal walked over and grabbed the top of her zippier.

Although it must of only taken a few seconds it felt like he took forever undoing it. Slowly gliding his feather light fingers down the ark of her back to revel the beautifully soft skin underneath. As he did so Ruby felt his breath on her neck and a beautiful shiver rolled down her spine.

Neal had forgotten how perfect her body was and undid her dress slowly and carefully, as he took in every last detail of her.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders softly and the dress fell to the floor. She made no effort to pick it up or get something to put on. She just stood there holding her breath and praying to god she wasn't reading the signs all horribly wrong.

She of course wasn't. Ruby had always been able to read people very well and Neal epically was like an open book. All he could think off was the smooth curve of her body and how much he wanted it, wanted her in that moment. He lent in and she could feel his lips ever so softly caressing her neck. Then his hands were winding round her hips and spinning her round so she was facing him. For a moment the both stared at each other intensely, almost unable to breath the tension was so heavy. Then it was realised as they both fell into each other, kissing passionately.

Once they had begun there was so turning back. Neal pulled her into his strong body so tight she could barley move. As they kissed Ruby pulled at Neal's jacket practically ripping it and his shirt off before her hands headed for his belt undoing it and pushing his trousers down. Neal stepped out of them and walked the pair forward as they fell onto Ruby's large four poster bed. Both of their breathing became sort and choppy once they finally broke free from each others lips. Ruby running her fingers through Neal's hair as his lips moved downwards, tracing her body, expertly nipping at her nipples making her moan before he pulled of her underwear and moved lower down to her already spread legs. Ruby cried out as the pleasure rushed through her making her gasp and dig her fingers into the mattress beneath them.

"I'd forgotten how good you are at that" Ruby whispered when Neal repapered level with her again. She kissed him roughly and fast, felling his erection hard against her bare flat stomach. She grabbed hold of his shoulders and pushed him down before straddling him, rubbing against him.

Neal ran his hand up and down her back and arse, he could fell himself throbbing now, his body crying out of her. She always did love to be a tease. After kissing his neck and nibbling his ear she finally moved herself upwards and slid him into her. Grabbing onto his shoulders and rhythmically moving her hips up and down. As Ruby stared down and him, her breath became short and more frantic as she moaned in pleasure. Then she began to move her hips faster and more intensely, moaning, running her hands through her hair. Neal responded by thrusting frantically into her.

God she looked amazing on top of him was all that Neal could think when he stared up her as she came, making the same little short fast moaning noises she had the fist time they slept together before running her hands over his chest and throwing her head back, her jet black hair cascading onto her shoulders. Neal quickly grabbed her hips and flipped her down so he was inbetween her open legs still inside her. She wound her arms around him, digging her nails into his back and he pushed into her relentlessly causing her aftershocks to string themselves together into another explosion of pleasure. Neal began to breath quickly and heavily sweat damping his fringe and pouring down his shoulders. Ruby cried out "Yes, oh yes Neal!" as he came and they both collapsed exhausted.

Neal was sprawled out staring at the celling and breathing deeply. Ruby's head on his chest why her body draped over him shaking.

"Wow, that was..." Ruby trailed off still catching her breath. She hand no words to describe the magnitude of the pleasure she had just felt.

"Ruby Walton speechless, who'd have though it" Neal said smiling looking down and her

"Don't get used to it" Ruby said with her usual devilish grin, before leaning over him and grabbing her cigarettes from the bedside cabinet, lighting up.

"You do know you can't smoke in here" Neal said disapprovingly

"Of all the laws I've broken in my time, that's the one your gunna pick me up on" Ruby said one eyebrow raised giggling slightly

"Al Capone.." Neal began to answer her

"...was sent down for tax evasion I know" Ruby finished for him "fine I'll go outside" she added climbing over him pulling on her robe and heading for the large balcony that attached to her bedroom.

Ruby stood and inhaled deeply. Fuck she thought to herself. Did that really just happen? Did she seriously just fall into the arms of her basically ex husband while they are in the middle of a job together. A job that could very well land both there asses inside for a very, very long time. Something that she had blindly promised she wasn't gunna let happen even though she had no idea what her client was planing to use the papers for or why he needed them or why he'd asked her, considering she didn't normally deal in forgery's to get it. Erh this was a fucked up situation if there ever was one!


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2 - Dancing on the Edge

Ruby steeped back into her room just in time to see Neal, now fully clothed but for his jacket, going though her dresser draw.

"Give me some credit, do you really think I'd hide anything here" she said calmly causing him to jump practically out of his skin.

"Hey it was worth a try right" he said smoothly smiling walking over to her and dragging her into his embrace.

"This is why I'm a better con than you." Ruby said a cool smile smeared across her face "I don't leave things around for people to find"

"You think your a better con than me?" Neal said laughing slightly at the ridiculous idea and twirling Ruby round as if they were dancing with no music, partly for the sake of it but mainly to distract Ruby from the fact he'd just been raiding her room.

"I've never been inside" Ruby said smiling at Neal and going along with the dance, she knew he was doing it to distract her but she didn't mind. The key to the anklet really wasn't in her room and in the long run it was sometimes wise to let your opponent think they've got one over on you.

"True, but you can't forge and the FBI were after me for a long time before they caught up with me" Neal said waltzing Ruby on the spot

"And I'm a better pick pocket" Ruby said smiling letting Neal lead her in the impromptu dance they were now doing

"Debatable" Neal said dipping her dramatically and then continuing the waltz "I'm better at long cons"

"Ok, but I have contacts you couldn't even dream off" Ruby said

"Yes but I have Mozzie" Neal said smiling

Ruby laughed out loud at that one, how Mozzie could be seen as an asset she didn't quite no. Then after thinking about it for a second she conceded "hmm he has his moments. But I still have far more friends in far higher places than him and I'm a better thief" Ruby said as Neal whirled her round against him

"There's not much use in that when I'm a better safe cracker" Neal said smiling seeing the irritation on Ruby face. She had always wanted to be better than Neal at safe cracking but for all her attempts she had never quite mastered the art.

"Fine" she said sharply "but I know more about alarms than you"

"If your going to go play that card" Neal said knowing she was referring to the time Neal had insisted they use a technique used to deactivate manual alarms, even though Ruby had told him several times the museums was compute mainframed and it wouldn't work. Resulting in it going of and Neal having to exit through the roof, rather than the front as he intended without the painting he had gone in to get. "Then I get more girls than you" he said smiling continuing to lead her but now in a slightly faster step than before

Ruby knew Neal was referring to the time Ruby had bet him she could pick up more girls in a bar they were at in London, and then failing massively getting 3 numbers compared to Neal's 12 as a result she lost the rare sapphire she had only stolen the night before from the Victoria Albert Museum.

"We get more together" Ruby reminded him winking

A very naughty grin made it's way onto Neal's face "Our honeymoon was fun" he said as he remembered the night they had spent in a hotel room in Paris with various employees from the Moulin Rouge.

Neal pulled her back closer against him and kissed her once more deeply before Ruby pulled away.

"I'm pretty sure you've got work to do" Ruby teased

"Yes boss" Neal said his blue eyes flashing as he picked up his jacket slung it over his shoulder before spinning his hat onto his head

"See you around Caffrey" Ruby said as she followed him out of her bedroom and into the lounge area stopping once he reached the door to her suite.

"You can count on it" he said bowing with a wink before disappearing down the corridor and into the elevator.

As she watched him walk away Ruby couldn't help but plaster a huge grin across her face, what a night it had been, she thought to herself, what a night indeed.


	9. Chapter 8 - Deadlines and Demands

**AN: Sorry its taken me so long to update, swear I've had the worlds longest case of writers block! Anyway here is the next chapter with more to come, sooner rather than later I promise :D **

Neal sat staring at the images of the documents appearing on the laptop in front of him. He was mentally working and reworking every detail that was in front of him till the image was consolidated in his head. He worked out that the main body of writing would be easy, so would the signatures he could forge them same as any other. It was the government seal, printing paper and employee number that would be tricky, not impossible with the right equipment but tricky certainty. He would need the paper fist, it wasn't thin enough to be any old A4 office sheets neither was it thick enough to be certificate card. By the looks of things from the indent made by the stamp it was a CS2 Boston blend. He could probably make it from scratch but it was be to easily distinguished from the real deal he'd have to get Mozzie to call the paper guy. Then he'd make the ink for the seal, not too hard a mix of red wax and deep brown ink, heated then cooled until it became solid then made malleable by mixing with purified water. The stamp itself could also be made, scratched out by hand, using a pen knife from the base of any other government stamp, he could probably lift one from city hall. Finally the employee number, there was no way around that, it would have to be legit. Neal guessed the number would be imputed into the national database to correspond with personal files and records ect. Risking putting down any old number wasn't worth it, all it would take is a few taps on the computer to find out the were fakes. The computer age really was a pain in his line of work, that's why he mainly dealt with renascence forgery's, no databases in the 17th century.

'Hows it coming along' Neal heard from behind him and nearly leap out the chair.

'God, Mozzie don't you knock' Neal said startled 'It's ok, I need you to call Harper ask for a CS2 Boston blend, get 4 sheets in case of emergences. I'll ask Ruby for the funds'

'Sure, how is the delightful Ruby, I noticed your still wearing yesterdays suit' Moz said disapprovingly shaking his head at Neal

'I was up trying to work out how to do this' Neal said annoyed that Mozzie had been so perceptive

'Right, I'm sure that's what happened, hey I get it, she's beautiful, but it never ends well with her, you know that' Moz said

'Neal's a big boy Moz, I'm sure he's capable of handing himself' The pair heard Ruby say as she walked into to Neal's apartment 'though I appreciate the compliment' she said smiling and nodding at Mozzie as she joined them at the table, standing placing one perfectly vanished hand on the chair tucked in front of her.

'Did I miss the memo that went round telling people that knocking was out of fashion' Neal said pouting and closing his computer screen annoyed he had been interrupted.

'June has exquisite taste by the way' Ruby mused completely ignoring Neal's grievances 'have you seen the curtains in lounge just outstanding'

'If you don't mind, I'm guessing you didn't come over to talk about curtains and me and Neal have work to do' Moz said huffily

'Neal and I ' Ruby corrected him a comment that was matched by a scowl from Mozzie 'As touchy as ever I see' Ruby continued 'Ok so I just got off the phone with the client and well he wants the documents delivered in 3 days'

'What?' Neal said 'Ruby that's not possible, it's gunna take me a week to get everything together before I even get started'

'Hey I know that, but my client doesn't, he's decided to move the deadline up and I've tried to persuade him but he's insistent and I owe him big time, letting him down isn't really an option'

'having this done in three days isn't an option' said Moz looking like he was ready to bite Ruby's head off

'Oh come on Neal' Ruby said slowly walking up to him sliding her left hand along the table top as she did 'I'm sure with your brilliance you can pull this off, the Neal Caffrey I know would be rallying at the challenge.' She reached out and placed a hand on his arm lightly 'Maybe working with the FEDs has made you lose your touch' she practically purred in his ear

'Excuse me why I'm sick' Moz said from the other end of the table

Neal was looking between Mozzie and Ruby. The sensible side of his brain was telling him to tell Ruby to stuff it, it was to risky, it couldn't be done in that time and most probably his arse would end up back in prison. However the other half of his brain, the con man in him that had been waiting to escape the cage it had been in since Neal left prison was telling him to do it, to show off his brilliance, to remind everyone why he Neal Caffrey was the best of the best.

'Ok' Neal said smiling 'but if were gunna pull this off, we need to work as a team' Neal said pointedly looking in Mozzie's direction

Mozzie sighed heavily, this was not a good idea. Still it wasn't his call to make and if Neal thought he could do it, then chances were he could. 'Ok' Mozzie said 'but I don't like it'

'Oh cheer up Moz, it'll be fun, the old gang back together again' Ruby said smiling at him

'We were never a gang' Mozzie added pouting

'Ruby you need to get down to city hall and get me some kind of official stamp, I can model the seal out off' Neal said 'Moz you call Harper and push him to deliver tonight, give him whatever it takes' Neal knew Harper wouldn't deliver quickly without a large monetary incentive.

'sure thing boss' Mozzie said in a fake southern ascent, when he was nervous he always played the comedian.

'I don't need to go down to city hall, I'm pretty sure I have a least ten various different stamps in my lock up, including I believe a marriage annulment block' Ruby said winking at Neal

'Best not use that one then' Neal mused

Ruby felt a twinge of pain pull at her as Neal spoke, but quickly brushed it off.

'Ok I'll go down to the lock up now' Ruby said smiling and heading for the door

'Oh Ruby...' Neal said before she reached the door

'Yes' Ruby said turning back towards him and smiling

'Would you pick up some coffee from the barrister on 22nd, Italian roast, I think were gunna have to pull an all nighter' Neal said winking

Ruby sighed 'sure thing' she said before leaving.

Ruby was standing in the queue at the barristers, when her cell rang, it was her client.

'Hello' Ruby said sweetly

'Hello beautiful, this forger of yours, I want him to come along to the drop off with you' the client said

'What? Why?' Ruby said confused at this usual request

'Because I wanna meet him, if anyone can pull this off in this space of time I wanna know about it, maybe we can do some more business together' Ruby's client answered casually

'Well considering I've only just convinced him to comply with your deadline, coming to the drop might be a bit of stretch' Ruby said sweetly, hiding her continued annoyance at he clients difficult demands

'Oh I'm sure your find a way to get him there Ruby, you always do. Anyway if you don't then there's no fee and all your efforts so far would have been for nothing' her client said ever so slightly menacingly

Ruby was not in the mood for an argument now and her client was right, she could get Neal to do pretty much anything she wanted when she put her mind to it, not she hurriedly thought to herself, that she felt good about taking advantage of this fact.

'Fine, I'll see to it' Ruby said abruptly hanging up, glaring with anger as she did. There poor girl at the counter didn't know what had hit her.


End file.
